pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements
Tiers are done in roman numerals; the way tiers are designed is to help you create your character. You can find tiers 1-5 here; use them to discern basic elements from Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced. You will also find monsters, gods and deities in this Demononicon; Gods and deities are located at the end. Tier I {Basic} Fire Fire is possibly the most common of the elements, being one of the basic. It's a widely known element associated with the main four. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire make up the original four elements; it is only now that people are discovering fire's true potential. Spells made from flame are clearly meant for setting everything around you on fire; fire magic is clearly situated around spells. A few well-known S-Rank spells include, Blazing Inferno, Eternal Wall of Flames, Fire God's Raging Blessing of Fire and Brimstone {requires Fire God Ignius' blessing} and Guardian of the Flames. Almost all fire spells are fully offensive rather than supporting. Air Air is probably the second of the more common elements, but still can be utilized to be very powerful. Those with air are usually more focused on speed and sharpness rather than power, but there are' situations where air is for protection rather than anything else. However, the main use is most definitely speed. A few well-known S-Rank spells have to include; Storm of Ages, Air Destructive Cataclysm, Air God's Graceful Blessing of Devrish {Requires Air God Mhen's blessing} and Air Body Shield.'' '''Water Water elementals are most likely going to have some form of healing spell. They love healing and can't get enough of it but while water is better for support types if built properly water users can be heavy damage and support dealers. Being a water user, you'd have access to S-Rank spells such as; Infinite Tsunami, The Ballad of Healing, Water Labyrinth and Water Barrier. Water God's Protective Blessing of Love and Healing. {Requires Water Goddess' Opi's blessing} Earth Earth is strong and sturdy, meant for protection and the like. Those under the hold of the earthen element are usually tanks and heavy damage takers; they're usually the ones on the front line. Earth is definitely the most complicated out of the four basic elements as it is certainly one of the most powerful. An example of S-Rank spells that might be used are; Earthen Shield of Protection, Earth God's Boisterous Blessing of Bountiful Protection {Requires Earth God Needle's blessing}, Tectonic Plate Shift and Particle Dust. '' 'Tier II {Basic} '''Lightning The users of the lightning element enjoy hitting hard and fast. That's usually the focus of lightning spells such as these; the ability to hit someone with only a moment's notice. Of course, it takes a while to work up to the crack of lightning, but it is surely worth the Void Darkness Magma Sound And you thought the others were complicated. The users of the sound element use spells' based on sound to not only create illusions but also affect your insides in ways that are almost uncertain. Each sound-based spell has different effect but sound is certainly one of' 'the more dangerous yet weaker elements on the ranking charts. Some of the more well-known S-Rank sound spells include; Echolocation Missile, Internal Organ Piercing Sound,' 'High Intensity' Verbal Assault. It's surely unique, as one of these spells do have you screaming obscenities at the top of your lungs, but it's defiitely worth the climb.'' '''Light Purity Life Love Hate Angel Demonic Chaos Poison Stone Order 'Tier III {Intermediate} ' Mind 'Spirit' Corruption Extraterrestrial Black Magick White Magick Undead Lust Greed Pride Wrath Envy Sloth Gluttony Kindness/ Charity Temperance Chastity Diligence Patience Humility Justice Injustice Dusk Dawn Hope Despair Tier IV {Advanced} The Fool The Magician The High Priestess The Empress The Emperor The Hierophant The Lovers The Chariot Strength The Hermit Wheel of Fortune The Hanged Man When one thinks of a hanged man, certainly they think tragedy. But users of this element are anything but tragic; their magic allows for others to live on, and this element is mostly known by saints. This self-sacrificial element allows a whole unlock of new S-Rank spells for you to both learn and create. All spells of this nature are self-sacrificial, all of them meant to give one thing to gain another. The types of S-Rank spells well-known to this element are; My Life For Another, Shield of the Soul, and Ultimate Strike. All of these S-Rank spells cost your life and can only be used once; A defense, an offense, and a healing. This is by far one of the most powerful elements as it contains a spell that brings someone back to life at the expense of your own. The Devil The Tower The Star The Sun The Moon The World Tier V {Advanced] Famine Pestilence War Death Time Space God Gods are clearly meant to regulate and create the world anew; they are the shapers and the lords, known to be patron saints. They are also usually extremely prideful and especially easy to piss off; not all gods are assholes, but a good amount of them are. '' '''Deity' Deities, also considered to be pre-gods, are highly powerful creatures born with the abilities of a full god yet instead of one, there are many. They usually take on protective personalities regarding what they exist for; if a God were to ever fall it is rumored Deities were there to replace them. Mercurite (talk) 18:32, September 10, 2017 (UTC)Mercurite